


Ruff Lovin: Doggie Style

by FiccinDylan



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dogs, Lawyer Derek Hale, M/M, Miscommunication, Poor Stiles Stilinski, Puppies, Sterek Secret Santa, derek's kind of a dick, in a good way, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21945013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiccinDylan/pseuds/FiccinDylan
Summary: Stiles has recently moved to LA in search of friendship and a good time. What he gets is a meth head neighbor and a capricious collie that might be the best thing that ever happened to him.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 14
Kudos: 163
Collections: The Sterek Secret Santa - Edition 2019





	Ruff Lovin: Doggie Style

"Here girl! C'mon Callie!” Stiles throws a ball across the room as Rascalé looks on bored, or even borderline unimpressed. Stiles sighs and crouches down to his lady, scratching her behind the ears. She leans into it tongue wagging happily before she sighs and puts her head on his leg.

"What's the matter, Callie the Collie?", Stiles muses as he pets her gently. She's been lethargic lately, gaining a little weight in the belly and she's been sleeping even more than usual. She lifts her head to look at him and licks at his chin before sighing and laying back down again. Stiles gets up and paces nervously.

It's been seven days of her decreased energy, which wouldn't be a big thing for any other dog, but Callie - a big brown, collie - normally keeps up with Stiles very well. She was a stray and he got all her shots, but he still hasn't had time to get her spayed.

He stops and looks at Callie who is lounging on her side with her legs crossed. She's a tough broad, but sometimes she likes to be a fancy lady. But even this was different.

When she sat like that, it meant she wanted to be waited on like a queen. She was usually pert and alert, adorably at attention. But now she was lain on her side, seemingly fighting off sleep.

Stiles hadn't noted a fever, or anything off about her smell or diet. Hmm... maybe Derek would have an answer?

Wanna go see Derek and Bruiser?" Callie perked up at the names and Stiles grinned, happy to finally see some life in his lady "Alright, Derek's an adult, he'll know what to do, and we'll get a couple of hours outside of this shithole."

“I heard that motherfucker!" A voice from nowhere says. Stiles grimaces, glaring at the far wall that he shares with the other apartment, Stiles can't stand the guy. He complains at every single little noise that Stiles makes. He swears he hears like a bat. Must be all the meth.

"What'd you say you little shit?”

Dammit, Stiles hadn't meant to say that out loud, but...fuck it.

"I said your sonar hearing must be a fringe benefit of all the meth! You meth-dicked bastard!" Stiles yells out grabbing Rascale's leash and sprinting out the door with her. He hears his neighbor open his door and soon sees a short stout man holding a bat.

"You wanna say that to my face, 418? Want me to kick your ass the same number of times as the apartment you live- _Rascalé_!"

Stiles groans, cursing the elevator for being so fucking slow. _Rascalé_ yips and trots to Mether McMethyson and allows him to pet her hair. Stiles hated it, but he couldn't stay mad. She was literally the only reason he was still alive.

"Hiya lil Callie, aren't you the sweetest thing, yes you are! Who's a pretty bitch?" Methan Von Methenlowen says as he maniacally pets Stiles dog "You know overfeeding is a sign of dog abuse?"

Stiles attention snaps back to Methzel Washingmeth, yes, he's now switched to celebrities.

"The fuck? Fuck you!”

"Fuck you if you're over feeding your dog!" Mathbastian Meth says irritably. He's covering Rascalé’s ears while also giving her scritches, so she's unconcerned with the conversation.

“She's getting fat and it's not healthy.”

"Wait! She's not fat, she's full figured and beautiful, she’s just been a little tired lately.”

"Hell, I like big ladies,” Meth Mettrick Methis, shrugging like this is a pleasant and casual conversation they're having, "But when it's dogs it's no good. Get your shit together, if anything happens to her, I'm coming for you.”

Stiles can't think of a damned thing to say so he shrugs and nods, reaching his hand out hoping Rascalé will notice. She does after about 30 more awkward seconds of petting while Stiles stands next to the wall, trying not to freak the fuck out. As she walks towards him, Methedict Methold points menacingly at Stiles.

"And fucking get her fixed, her heat was stinking up the whole building and she left little bloodies everywhere. But it's not your fault is it, princess? You just have a piece of shit owner-" Even though his attention was back on the dog, Methie Methane (that one works on two levels... kinda) was pointing a finger at Stiles.

"What heat? She doesn't have- I mean, wait, bloodies?"

"Yeah, I know you just got her which is why I haven't beaten your ass for not getting her spayed, but if you wait much longer she's gonna get knocked up and newborn puppies are a pain in the ass, you understand mel?"

Stiles sighs and nods again, thanking the heavens when the elevator finally arrives He and Callie walk inside and as the door closes Stiles looks down at Callie who looks back at him and shakes his head.

"Fucking, LA."

XXXxxxXXX

Stiles moved to Los Angeles from Beacon Hills and grabbed the first single he could find in his price range. What he thought was a great deal at the time (his building was right next to the Magic Castle! He could see it from his house, how cool was that?) morphed into being 10 months into a 12 month lease with the methed out pet protection squad living next door.

Stiles found Rascalé under an overpass with no tags. He posted a few ads on Next Door and Craigslist and after no response he took her in. He'd gotten her shots, but getting her spayed was a more complicated (read: expensive) procedure and Stiles was still job hunting! He knew he'd have to find something soon, especially now that he and Derek were fucking, he knew he'd start to feel weird about the cash Derek gave him for helping out with his house. Stiles hums to himself as he enjoys the distinct change in air that happens just above Franklin. Maybe it's the altitude, but the smog seems less penetrating. Rascalé nudges Stiles' knee, seeming to notice his internal tangent.

"Well Callie, we're not exactly _fucking_ , we just fucked the once, but I would very much like to fuck him again, you know?" He looks down at Rascalé who yips at him and then pulls slightly on the leash, wanting to reach her destination.

"Well aren't you the eager beaver? Bruiser's a fun dog, isn't he? You two are best friends, huh?"

Rascalé looks back at Stiles with her _"bitch, please"_ look that Stiles swears she got from Derek. Fucking Derek.

Stiles smiles.

When Stiles got Rascalé, she was extremely undernourished. He fed her correctly and made sure she stayed active. He loved going over to Runyon trail and running to the tops of the peaks with her. It gave them amazing views of the city which Stiles hates just a little less in those moments.

He was on one of these runs through the trails with Callie one bright Sunday morning. On the way back to his shitty apartment, they saw a little black miniature pinscher wearing a leather vest with a broken metal chain in a pool beside him. He looked lost and afraid as Stiles hovered around him.

"Hey lil buddy, looks like you got away from your owner, huh?" Stiles had seen this before. Sometimes Rascalé would get too excited and get a little far away from him. He thankfully had an extending leash for her. This little pinscher looked small, but he was an energetic little bastard. Stiles knew when the dog started barking hell at him.

Ever the peacemaker Rascalé barked once and approached the dog, sniffing and saying hello or whatever it was dogs did when they met each other.

"Callie, you are a Jedi master." Stiles said happily as he'd finally been allowed to crouch down and pet the dog. He fingered his tags and saw the name was "Bruiser Hale" There was a phone number on the back so Stiles pulled out his phone.

A few minutes later a Grecian statue looking mother fucker came running up the hill, Stiles looked at his phone and then at 185 pounds of tanned muscle tone and definition jogging in real life slow motion towards him. He looked at his phone and thought about the soft, masculine voice coming out of this hard bodied hunk with his dark, nearly jet black hair and his sparkling hazel? Are his eyes fucking hazel?

"So fucking unfair." Stiles mumbled as the guy dropped to his knees, scooping the little dog into his embrace. Bruiser seemed just as happy and relieved to see his owner as he barked and licked the man's face.

"Bruiser, honey I'm so sorry I lost you!" the man - Derek Hale, himself- sighed happily into Bruiser's fur. He looked up at Stiles "Normally we come in the south entrance, but today we came in the north and I think he got a little overexcited and turned around. He's a small guy, but the chain I got wasn't strong enough. I'm Derek, by the way."

The man extended his hand and Stiles grabbed it, helping him up in the process. He was a good height, just about a nose taller than Stiles and Stiles could _definitely_ work with that.

"Hi umm. I'm Stiles. Glad I could get Bruiser back to his dad" Stiles rubbed the back of his neck, thankful it was warm out so he could blame the trail and weather for the sweat beading on his forehead.

"Stiles, eh? That's... a name." Derek grinned and Stiles would have to remember to be indignant after he got done sunbathing in this man's smile. Impossibly handsome and kind of a dick? Sign Stiles up!

Funnily, Stiles didn't jump his bones right away. He actually enjoyed Derek's company, which Derek assures him is no small feat. Since then Stiles and Derek had been jogging in the park with their dogs and occasionally Stiles would help Derek with some repairs on a house he was flipping. He'd taken to hanging there most weekends and as many weeknights as he could manage. Derek loved Rascal and she loved Derek and Bruiser. Stiles was glad to have a friend and Derek's place provided many benefits. The best of them all being Derek himself.

As they got closer, Derek started to show more of his true self. Stiles got to know his likes and dislikes. For example, Derek liked quiet, seclusion and working out. Derek didn't like clothes. The closer they got, the more comfortable Derek felt shedding his shirt, and then his shorts as he traipsed through the house to the outdoor shower. There were two heads and one day he looked at Stiles expectantly, like they were at the gym and not his open - albeit surrounded by security hedges - backyard. Stiles tried to remind himself that he was grownup and nudity was no big deal and ever since he'd started hitting the trails his body was pretty damn fine. Also, what was going to happen, a NASA satellite was going to come by and take a grainy picture of his dick? Stiles shuddered and looked at the sky warily before taking a deep breath and dropping trow.

He felt the elevator eyes and grinned, slightly cocky that Derek wasn't the only one with something to bring to the table. The water was sun warmed and he could feel the heat emanating off the man beside him.

"Hey Derek, I've never asked, but are you seeing anyone? Stiles asked as chalantly as the situation would allow. Derek chucked.

"Hey Stiles, I'm single." He turns to face Stiles and Stiles swore he could feel the whisper of Derek's dick on his thigh. He wanted it in his mouth. "Tell me about _your_ boyfriend.”

Stiles turned and faced Derek, taking a step closer allowing that whisper to turn into a full on scream. Derek lifted his brow in anticipation as Stiles smirked.

"Hey Derek, I don't have a fucking boyfriend so why don't you let me suck your dick?"

"Only if you let me return the favor." Derek replied with a lick to his own lips, and then Stiles'. And then Derek's tongue was in Stiles' mouth and the next thing Stiles knew he was on his knees giving Derek's dick a pep talk for the dicking he was about to receive.

Cut to now, where Stiles was standing in the street halfway between his house and Derek's, wondering if he should feel awkward about going over there? They were definitely going to have sex again, right? Both were free of significant others, and the last time was good. Should Stiles have called him after? He knew Derek was going out of town for "business" whatever the hell that was. Should Stiles know Derek's business? As far as he knew flipping the house was just a hobby, but now that he thinks about it who has a hobby like that? Was Derek loaded? He’d have to ask after sucking Derek's dick. No, before! That's classier, right?

Rascalé waits patiently as her owner reminisces in the middle of the intersection, but soon starts to pull Stiles out of harm's way. Stiles follows obediently and begins to ramble.

"I know I'm a slut, Callie, and I live in that truth several times a day, in several different positions. And I know Derek's a slut because men who are not sluts don't spank you and tell you to call them alpha on the first dicking. Or any dicking really, that right there is some kinky shit. No judgement!"

Callie leads the way as though she was being led by sense memory and Stiles follows along in fashion "It's just, I like him, you know? He's actually a great listener he's funny and charming and we have fun. Is sex gonna mess that up? Maybe I should sit and talk to him and we can figure out our future like adults? Because despite the fact I'm living in a drug den and have no real job, I am an adult!" Stiles pumps his fist in the air, and lowers it quickly. looking around to see if anyone noticed his outburst.

They don't. It's fucking LA.

"Fucking LA! Back in Beacon Hills I would have gotten a citation for public disturbance. Here, I'm the sane one! And you and I both know Derek's an adult, Callie He has condoms at the ready! He even sluts it up adult-style! Serious goals."

Stiles looks up the dead end street in front of him and exhales. He's going to be an adult with Derek and DTR before whatever it is they're doing blows up in his face (and not in the good way).

Stiles gets to the front door and lets Callie off her leash before unlocking the front door. She takes off like a shot towards where Stiles is sure Bruiser is and Derek watches as he walks up the couple of stairs in the foyer.

"They missed each other, huh? Derek asks, before he tums to get an armful of Stiles.

Stiles wraps himself around Derek, licking into his mouth rubbing his groin against any part of the man he can reach. Derek adapts like a motherfucking adult and carries Stiles to the mattress in the middle of the living room.

It's not until they're in the middle of round 2, when Derek holds him down with a firm hand in the middle of his back, pinning his chest to the mattress while fucking the life out of him when Stiles looks up and sees Rascalé looking at him with friendly Judgement that Stiles realizes he's gone terribly off course.

She's lounging on her side and Bruiser is pacing around her, licking her nose, in her ears and grooming her lovingly. Stiles cocks his head and Derek leans over him, breathing hotly into his ear as he slows his thrusts.

"it's kinda funny, huh? They're a lot like us." He rasps before licking the shell of Stiles' ear and biting at his neck. Stiles squirms, moaning loudly at the utterly welcome intrusion of this man on top of him and shakes his head.

"Wha- what the fu?" He can't finish his sentence until he finishes his orgasm so he prioritizes and waits until he's snug in Derek's arms. He ignores the little flutter he gets in his stomach and pays attention to the dogs again. Now Bruiser is sniffing Callie's... underneath-the-tail area _ahem_ \- and giving her little licks as she huffs contentedly and gives Stiles ~ _the look_ again.

Stiles is a little closer to understanding what it means.

"What did you mean when you said the dogs were like us?" He asks Derek, absentmindedly petting his beard. Derek kisses his neck (Stiles promises to swoon after he DTRs dammit!) and looks at the pups.

"They've been fucking for weeks. I mean I know we haven't been fucking for weeks, but still."

"Hmm." Stiles hums as his eyes sleepily begin to droop. His little lady was getting some and had her little doggy boo in check. Callie was always such a boss ass bit- _wait_.

"Whoa, Stiles, what's wrong?" Derek yelps. A second ago the frenetic young man was dozing in his arms and now he was up, pacing and pointing at Rascalé.

"Our dogs are what?” Stiles asks frantically. Derek stares at Bruiser who is torn between whether to start barking or just ignore the outburst like Rascalé has gotten used to.

"They're fucking. They've been at it the last few weeks. I can't believe you never saw them, it's kinda funny.”

"It's not funny, Derek! How does it even work, Bruiser is so tiny!"

"Hey!" Derek starts defensively, "He's a short dog, but he's got a tall attitude!

"What?" Stiles deadpans at the perturbed sexyness on the floor.

"He's BAE! Big Attitude Energyl See, I can ' _millenial_ ' too!"

"...

…

…

… _What_?!" Stiles rushes over to Rascalé, much to the displeasure of Bruiser who growls at him. Stiles.. hisses at Bruiser (Stiles will not be blamed for his lack of couth) and begins to pet Rascalé, rubbing her belly.

"Stiles, what's the big deal? She's a grown ass bitch, don't slut shame, Calliel"

"First off!" Stiles says, pointing accusingly at Derek, "stop trying to millennial, you're fucking 32, you were born in the damned '80s! Secondly. She’s not fixed, Derek! Methaddict Cumformeth said she was just in heat!"

Derek opens his mouth and then shakes his head, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration before opening his mouth again.

"I don't even… who… wait, why isn't Callie fixed?"

“I got her as a stray! She has all her shots and I was saving up to get her spayed. Don't poor shame me, this is not my fault! Why isn't Bruiser fixed?”

"Leave Bruiser out of this!”

"Bruiser was in it, Derek DEEP! He literally raw dogged my girl!" Stiles cradles the unconcerned Rascalé to him as he gives a still growling Bruiser the evil eye. Derek rolls his eyes.

"I was going to have you take him next week! Besides, no one is saying it's anyone's fault it's just surprising. It's kind of kismet, right?" Derek ponders, suddenly getting wistful, Stiles sneers.

"More like lazy ass parenting! Derek, the Dogfia already have it out for me I can’t let Callie bear the brunt of my ineptitude!”

"The Dogfi- wait is that the Dog mafi-”

"Derek, shut up and focus! What are we going to do?”

Derek looks at Stiles who gawps at him expectantly.

"Well?" Derek opens his mouth to remind Stiles he just told him to shut up. but Stiles steams ahead, “I will not be shamed for being an irresponsible dog owner. Callie is a bad bitch who can raise her pups by herself, but she shouldn't have to, Derek. Not because I was being a bad doggy daddy.”

"Jesus, Stiles! Doggy daddy?!"

"Enough out of you, Hale! Didn't I tell you to shut up?" Stiles points at Derek with wide eyes, missing (or ignoring) the slight kinky smirk on Derek's face, Stiles files away Derek's like of being bossed around for later if there is one.

Shit, if he took Rascalé back home, then Meth Newmethson would kill him and then probably steal his dog and get her also hooked on meth! Stiles pulls at his hair and looks at Derek frantically. 

"Derek, we have to move in together!"

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

Derek Hale is in love.

Shit, he wanted to blame Bruiser. Before Derek adopted the dog, he was a cold, bitter and angry young man. He was a litigator and worked hundreds of hours per week (yes, he knows a week only has 168 hours, but he worked _hundreds_ ) fighting in court and caring little about the outcome except for him winning. He'd had a pretty Dickensian childhood. Parents were killed when he was young, he was in an orphanage until his uncle appeared from nowhere and took Derek as his ward. He found out his parents had extremely generous settlements and when he turned 18 he invested or put the money in savings while he lives off his lawyer money.

One day he won a huge settlement for his client and afterwards the kid of the man the judgement was against showed up at Derek's favorite coffee spot, dog in tow. He cried and yelled at Derek about how he'd ruined his family and now they had to move to the country because they couldn't afford the city or the school the kid was attending and Derek's heart melted. Well, not because of anything that dumb kid said, but rather the large chocolate eyes of the hound dog puppy the boy had with him. Derek had always wanted a dog but didn't want to become too attached. Now though, since he'd have to find a new coffee shop, he decided to treat himself to a pup. He'd need something small but feisty so he could take him on trips.

He met Bruiser when the then mini pinscher puppy trotted up to him, pissed on his shoes and quickly pranced off. Derek liked him instantly. He purchased not only the pup, but every butch accessory he could find. He loved Bruiser and slowly he found that love seeped into other things.

He loved time off. He started to actually use his vacation hours and now worked only 80 hour weeks which was nearly unheard of in his field, but he didn't care. He loved flipping houses, loved going in and making minor repairs and revisions and then relisting the house and seeing how much profit he could make.

He loved exercising and running the trails with Bruiser. He loved his body and loved using it. Bruiser always brought him the best tail. He'd used the lost dog trick many times and it usually ended up in a nice tug and tumble with some overly concerned dog owner in the woods.

And now he loved Stiles. He was a little surprised when he realized it, but not shocked. He’d never even considered fucking just one person at a time, much less having a boyfriend and settling down. Not until this long, lean boy with the honey eyes gave Derek a wholly inviting view as he trudged up the hill to where Bruiser had run off to. The boy was completely bent over in entirely too short jogging shorts. He was oblivious of his beauty, but not of Derek’s and he can’t say he didn’t like the attention. He was used to that, though. What caught him off guard was how friendly the boy was, and how interested in Derek he was outside of his good looks and sex appeal.

He was whip smart and funny and very handy, even offering to help with the house. Derek didn’t notice they hadn’t fucked yet until one day he came home to shower and felt Stiles’ eyes on him. As Derek turned to look, Stiles flailed and pretended to be watering the dogs after their run. Derek wondered for a moment why Stiles hadn’t come and jumped his bones when he realized he hadn’t jumped Stiles’! Hadn’t even tried! He considered Stiles... a friend?

That’s when Derek knew he was in love with Stiles. Well, as close to love as he could get anyhow. He liked being around him, loved his dog (even though Stiles did insist on calling her two names, “ _It’s a nickname, Der! She’s Rascalé the Collie, Callie for short!”_

Derek should have known then, when he thought that explanation actually made sense, that he was head over heels for the boy.

And he knew it even more now when Stiles suggests they move in together and Derek… doesn’t mind that much. Of course he’s going to give Stiles shit for it.

“Stiles, what? Why do we need to move in together?”

Stiles jumps up, his dick bobbing just as righteously as its owner and paces towards Derek, poking finger armed and ready. Derek covers his nipples.

“The Dogfia out here is rampant!” Stiles says, poking Derek in the sternum. Derek rubs it, pouting and choosing to ignore ‘Dogfia’ for now. Stiles smirks and rubs the spot soothingly before narrowing his eyes again and getting back into a ~ _mood_.

“I will not allow Rascalé to be a single mother because of me. And you shouldn’t want Bruiser to be a furry fuckboy!” Bruiser looks up from where he’s grooming Rascalé and barks once before going back to his task. “See? Even Bruiser wants to be involved in his pups lives!”

“I keep Bruiser well groomed.” Derek insists, crossing his arms over his chest in defiance.

“What?”

“You called him a furry fuckboy and I’ll have you know-”

“Dammit Hale, stop being adorable! This is serious!” Stiles says, plopping on the mattress next to Derek who starts to play with his leg hair.

“Is it though?” Derek asks causing the young man to huff, “We don’t even know if she’s pregnant.”

“Of course she is!” Stiles throws his hands up in exasperation, looking at Derek like he was missing the obvious.

“Oh yeah, how do you know?”

Stiles grows quiet suddenly, thoughtful in a way Derek hasn’t seen him very often, but when he does, it’s electrifying.

“It’s fate.” He says simply with a shrug. Then he chuckles to himself, “and honestly, it’s perfect for me. I have two months left on my lease and I gotta get out of skidrow west. So I stay here, we work on the house which should be done by the time the puppies are here. We’ll have a fun story to tell the new owner and then we can figure out what happens next.”

“Sounds like a good plan.” Stiles looks over at Derek suddenly. The smile takes over his face and Derek’s floods the entire house with joy.

“Yeah?” Stiles says cautiously as he takes Derek’s hand in his, “You ready to be house flipping puppy grampies?”

“I think I am.”

“Shit, I can’t believe that worked! Now I won’t get murdered by Mether Lawmeth!”

“Who?”

“Oh, it’s this guy that lives in my building who buys, makes and sells and consumes meth. I don’t know his name so I just change other names to make them meth related names.”

“Why ...why do you do _that_? Dammit Stiles, what’s wrong with your brain?!”

“Well, I’m pretty sure it’s still fucked out by this guy I met on the trails.”

Derek’s jaw drops and he laughs, shaking his head, “Son of a bitch.”

“Hey, those are our future grandpups you’re talking about!”

Derek shuts up Stiles’ crazy, crazy mouth with a kiss.

XXXxxxXXX

The next day they walk hand in hand back to Stiles’ place to start packing Stiles’ meager belongings. Derek leaves Stiles to start and goes to get his truck out of parking. When he gets to the fourth floor walk up, he can hear absolute bloody murder from the hall.

_“How dare you allow this precious gift from Heaven to be knocked up by some trail trash, some… some… furry fuckboy!”_

_“I’ll have you know he is groomed regularly!”_

_“I’m calling the cops!”_

_“The dog cops?!”_

_“FUCK YOU, my cousin’s a cop and I’m going to call him and Callie is gonna stay with me until he gets here!”_

_“The fuck she is, get the fuck away from me, oh my god!”_

Derek hears Callie growling and takes the steps two at a time until he sees Stiles wielding a can of Lysol and trying to shield Callie who is barking at Meth Guy… who has a fucking knife.

_Fucking LA!_

“Gary, put the knife down!” Derek yells, standing his ground as the guy turns to him wildly.

“What? How’d you know my name?”

Derek holds back a shrug. He took a shot in the dark, but he wasn’t gonna let Metholm McDowmeth know that. Dammit, Stiles was rubbing off on him.

“I know it because I’m a lawyer and you have more than a few warrants out for your arrest. So if you don’t want to go back to jail, you’ll put the knife down and let my boyfriend and stepdog leave in peace!” Damn, Derek was really all in. He could tell himself he was doing it for the show, but he loved Callie almost as much as Bruiser, he was committed. And when Derek commits, he goes full throttle.

“Fuck you, you Superman looking piece of shit!” Gary starts to lunge at Derek who lifts one eyebrow and goes apeshit.

He grabs the hand Gary swipes at him and kicks him in the chest, sending him flying past Stiles and further down the hall. Derek cracks his neck and fucking roars as he stalks down the hall towards Gary who is scrambling to get up.

“Stay _DOWN_!” Derek yells. He reaches Stiles and grabs him behind the neck, crashing their mouths together. He then sweetly bends over and pats Bruiser on the head while scratching behind Rascalé’s ears.

“Aren’t you a sweetie? Yes you are, Mama!” Derek says playfully as Rascalé licks his nose. He smiles at her before dropping the smile immediately and sneering at… _Gary_.

“Ok, Pal! Whatever you say, you crazy piece of shit!” Gary starts to crabwalk back to his apartment with Derek looming over him. When they get to the door, Derek pushes it open to give room for Gary to go in. Gary starts to stand again, but then stops when he hears another growl from Derek.

He crawls the rest of the way into his apartment and Derek closes the door. He turns around to an armful of Stiles.

“C’mon!” Derek insists happily as Stiles plants kisses all over his face. “Let’s go get your shit.”

“Yeah! But first let’s fuck really loudly and piss off Gary some more!”

Derek nods in agreement and carries Stiles into his place.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

Stiles could barely believe the turn life had taken for him. Instead of sitting in his shithole apartment listening to Gary complain about every ethnicity he could think of while also, you know, doing meth; he was now walking hand in hand with his new boyfriend and their two dogs, one of which was gonna be a mama any day now.

It’s only been a couple of months, but Stiles has never felt more valued or loved. True to his word (part of the agreement that he and Stiles finally set up when they decided to DTR like fucking adults!), Derek treated Rascalé like a queen and so did Bruiser. She was getting big and this was probably the last walk they’d be able to take before nesting down.

Stiles thinks about the pups and how life couldn’t be more perfect.

“Derek, Derek Hale! That is you, you fucking bastard!” A blonde man with piercing green eyes walks up and sneers at Derek who is blushing. Stiles furrows his brow looking between the two confused.

“Hey Jackson, umm, nice to see you? I hope you’re well.”

Jackson’s jaw drops as he looks incredulously. “Well? You hope I’m _well_? Were you hoping that when you ghosted me after giving me the best sex I’ve ever had… outside in a park?!”

“Woah, hey Jackson, this is Stiles, my boyfriend, so maybe be cool.”

“Boyfriend?” Jackson finally looks at Stiles as though just realizing he was there. Stiles wants to be annoyed at the guy, he’s intimidatingly gorgeous, but Stiles can also tell the beauty consumes him. Hell, he’s outfitted in the latest hiking gear and even has sweat proof foundation on. If he wasn’t being a dick, Stiles could love him. Hell, Stiles probably loves him more because he is a dick. “How’d you two meet? Did Bruiser get “lost”?”

Jackson does little air quotes on ‘lost’ and looks at Derek who is melting beside him. He's nearly a puddle as Stiles looks between the two stricken.

“Wait.. Derek, what? I mean-” Stiles looks at where his hand is joined with Derek’s and then back at the man in question. Then he laughs.

Jackson’s shit eating grin falls and his face morphs into something like disgust. Stiles bends over laughing and wipes tears from his eyes.

“You think I didn’t know about Bruiser’s training? I had to take him on a walk and he brought me back this tall dark skinned god!”

“That was Boyd.” Derek says pinching the bridge of his nose and shaking his head. “He’s the only one I saw twice.”

“That’s right baby, and I’m the last, right?”

Derek looks back at Stiles and nods.

“Yeah, definitely.”

“Good!” Stiles pecks Derek on lips and looks back at Jackson, “It was great meeting you Jackson. When you get your head out of your ass, give us a call. I’m sure we can set a new goal for your best evers.” Stiles winks and drags their pack down the trail.

“You knew?” Derek asks timidly. Stiles chuckles.

“Yeah, I knew, and I felt weird about it at first, but then I realized that out of all the trade, I was the one you kept. Plus, my dog loves you and she basically call the shots.”

Rascalé waddles ahead and looks back at the boys as if to keep up. Bruiser yips happily, running in circles around his lady and Derek and Stiles follow behind hand in hand.

“Such a boss bitch.”

Rascale' and Bruiser

Ferdinand…………………………………… Josephine…………………………………………...


End file.
